


星沙（勋承）

by yuuAKIRA



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuAKIRA/pseuds/yuuAKIRA





	星沙（勋承）

毕业季如期到来，关系好的同学凑成一群准备毕业旅行。车勋对这种场合实在没兴趣，但李承协却是个喜欢张罗的，集结了七八个玩得不错的男生，租两辆车，后备箱装好饮料零食帐篷，一路磕磕绊绊开到目的地。  
选址有点失败，大家轻信了同学的亲戚的女友的二表姐的话，人云亦云以讹传讹。来了个鸟不拉屎的海边。确实也是海，就是泛着绿又泛着灰，不怎么透亮。天也不够蓝，沙滩也不够白，更像是建筑用的砂石色泽，夹杂着渔网线塑料瓶这些人为光顾痕迹。三公里外是破败的小渔村。  
车勋睡了一路，同学们喧哗被他用耳机内的白噪音隔住。一下车就看见几张无精打采的脸，李承协不包含在内，他没被打击到，甚至兴奋度还维持在出发前的70％。另一个没被打脸的是车勋，他一开始也不是奔着景色来的。

“来抓鱼吧！抓完还能烤鱼吃呢，或者放到拉面里煮。”  
大家不忍心告诉李承协，他们锅都没带一口，泡面也才象征性买了两包，打算是在海滨餐馆吃现成的。  
车勋理智的拉住已经开始挽裤腿的李承协，他刚刚一蹬拖鞋就光脚感受起大自然的气息，然而沙子粗砺搞不好还有碎玻璃，看得旁人一阵脚痛共鸣。

周边住宿实在费劲，临近的村庄只有寥寥几户人家在，还都是老年人，看见一群陌生小伙子警戒心都提高八度。好在他们还带了帐篷，这个原本是看日出用的，现在却成了救命避风港。  
接受了惨淡现实后，大家又找到了新的乐子，打扑克，纸质娱乐产品这时候显得靠谱多了，没有住宿点谁也不敢再把手机用到没电。  
“谁输了就把谁扔到海里”李承协提议够狠，引起男青年一片认同。然后他想到什么看向车勋，车勋从出发就没怎么说话，许是被同学吵得疲乏了，一张脸比扑克还扑克。现下缩在岩石映出的阴影下，蜷成一个猫球。  
“还是算了。”提议者又说，“水太脏，这里也没法洗澡的。”

虽然被原生态景观照骗忽悠了，但同学们玩得还是挺开心，车勋由衷羡慕，成年人怎么对着小螃蟹都乐成朵花。  
这个成年人毫无疑问是李承协，他说这不是一般的螃蟹，是寄居蟹，并且呼朋唤友的近距离观摩。

带的所有食物在这一天全都吃光了，薯片渣都不剩，原计划三天的旅途改为两天一夜，过完今晚就走回程，路上有兴致再做停留。  
几个人高马大的男生只能窝在车上凑合一宿，李承协主动申请去岸边支帐篷睡。车勋白天昏昏欲睡，到了晚上精神饱满，当真猫科动物昼伏夜出。他披上件睡衣，在沙滩上深一脚浅一脚的冲孤零零的小帐篷走去。  
李承协正在看夜空，见到车勋到来挪出地给他坐。  
“能看到这么多星星呢，真好啊。”李承协边说边抬手比划，“你看那，是不是那个，仙女座？月亮呢？星星这么多月亮跑哪去了？”  
月亮不就在这里吗。车勋想，真是无自觉的月亮啊。  
他凑近李承协的耳边唤了一声哥，李承协转过头，和繁星一同掉落在他眼睛里。  
“我喜欢你。”  
海浪不凑巧的拍打在岩石上，盖过了这一句，他得到的反应只有李承协懵懂迟钝的啊了一声。  
海浪在沙滩上冲出5米，退回6米，但他是车勋，他只能奋勇向前，也只有这一次机会。他双手在李承协耳边搭起一个小树洞，更大声的重复了一遍。

李承协把他扑倒在沙滩上，胸膛压着胸膛，心脏剧烈跳动，好像整个世界都在擂鼓大作。没有灯光的夜晚可视范围有限，幸好他们离得够近。  
“真的吗？那真是太好了啊。”  
然后他们开始幕天席地的接吻，车勋一开始亲吻他的唇角，李承协侧过头与他双唇紧贴，舌头伸进另一个口腔，呼吸也越来越粗重。  
李承协牵着他的手在自己身上游走，车勋摸到他显著锁骨，劲瘦腰肢。在胸口流连许久，揉捏他的乳头，李承协头垂下来，在他耳边喘息。

然后两个人意识到，这帐篷离同学睡觉的车子也太近了，搞再大点动静搞不好那帮小子前来查看，到时二人唯有跳海殉情。他们裤子里支着帐篷，头顶上也支着帐篷向巨大礁石旁跌跌撞撞移动。  
“好像寄居蟹啊，我们。”李承协说，他刚刚被摸到快要叫床，这会海风一吹冷却了不少。

车勋头次接触这种性事，有点害怕伤到他，把睡衣盖在沙滩让他躺上去。他从李承协的锁骨开始亲。这对锁骨他注意好久了，李承协总穿船领或者v领，他自知自己骨骼漂亮，不遗余力普度众生的炫耀。女生很惊艳，男生很羡慕，车勋又不惊艳又不羡慕，只觉得自己眼光好。  
好眼光的车勋这会埋头使出吃奶的劲儿吃奶，李承协被吸得痛了，低头看到车勋长长的睫毛，白净的眼睑，又被可爱得原谅了他。  
他们之前身体接触也仅限于小心翼翼的勾肩搭背，这会肉贴肉，可以说是越摸越上瘾，前戏做得格外漫长。  
车勋的手和唇舌探索完上半身，终于脱下李承协的裤子，没有直接向着双腿之间去，开始揉他的小腹，好像李承协是他痛经中的女友。这片肉体平坦紧致，并不柔软，也没有子宫，但因为这是车勋的手，李承协被按得越来越恍惚，赶紧催促着他进行下一步。  
车勋双手分开他的大腿，想了想，又探出手臂用拇指摩挲着他的唇角。  
“借我用一下。”  
李承协心想新交的男友还挺客气，说得跟能还似的。  
车勋的手指修长纤细，食指中指探进李承协的口腔，潮湿高热。李承协怕咬到他，只能张着嘴任由他玩弄自己的舌头。分泌的唾液溢出，滑落下巴，手指再往里触碰，他因为咽反射有点抵触想干呕。  
沾满他自己口水的手指围着他的肛门附近打转。车勋攥着他的大腿，肌肉越绷越紧。他伸进一根手指，还不算太艰难，李承协用手背堵住嘴了。  
车勋多想再长一只手把李承协的手拿开。但他注定只有两只手，只能用嘴进行劝诱。  
“承协哥，至少让我知道你到底舒不舒服。”  
他的承协哥听话的把手拿开，正赶上车勋手指刮蹭。  
“嗯！唔……别……不要了。”  
车勋心想这才哪到哪你就不要了。他加入第二根手指，李承协开始扭动身体挣扎，他握着他的大腿往回拽。  
“啊！啊——！小勋、小勋！”

车勋抽出手指，对准洞口推进去。太紧了，他不敢动，李承协这会已经痛得有点灵魂出窍，整张脸不知不觉的涕泗横流，他有点罪恶感和心疼，看着李承协汗湿的刘海贴在额头，脸颊被泪浸湿泛着水光，鼻头通红，简直受委屈受大了。  
“勋、啊、唔……小勋。你还、还好吗？”  
这副模样还在关心我啊。车勋感动之余决定以实际行动报答一下李承协。卡在这不是事，他开始小幅度抽插起来。光痛不爽这波算白整，亏大了。  
李承协在小男友辛勤耕作时为了转移疼痛注意力，盯着他的脸看。真是精致的一张脸，车勋什么都不用做，光是顶着这张脸站在那，就有女孩子掏出手机偷偷拍他。细线条巧夺天工构成的眉眼，白皙的面孔。大家目光都会聚焦他。  
可他现在只看着我，李承协边想忍不住笑，尽管还挂着眼泪，但他笑得也有点痴。疼痛好像真的被忘却，现在他更想被车勋操穿。  
车勋开始大开大合的顶着李承协，李承协一开始叫得有些惨，让他有点担心会不会把同学惊醒。俯下身用嘴堵住他的嘴。  
“很痛吗？”  
“唔——嗯！啊！勋、哈……”  
李承协的目光已经有些失焦，说不清是在看他还是看向哪，眼泪刹不住的往外淌，叫声却是越来越浪。  
蹭过敏感点时，他的腰向上拱起，弯成座桥，肚皮被抻开。  
李承协只能攥着身下的睡衣，实在可怜巴巴。g点被摩擦的越来越频繁，他已经挣扎不动，也叫不出声。  
车勋感觉身下的肉体伴随着他的插入一阵阵抽搐，他用手掌贴着李承协的小腹，被汗液覆盖，滑腻的血肉，他狠狠顶进去，按压揉捏他的小腹，如果不是被按着，李承协差点弹起来。  
呻吟声变成了哼哼唧唧，像是幼小动物的嘤咛，李承协的胸膛起伏很大，他条件反射的想抓车勋作恶的手，但想到那是水仙花一样的车勋，不敢用力，只能两只手虚环住他的手腕。  
海风生硬吹在身上，吹不散车勋的热气，他鬓角滴下汗，像是花瓣融雪。  
车勋抱着李承协翻了个面，让他趴在沙滩上。李承协手脚发软支撑不起来自己，只有臀部撅了起来，车勋双手握住他的腰，结实的撞进去。李承协已经失了力气和神智，脸部蹭着沙子也察觉不出疼，一会嗯呀的细密呻吟，一会含住自己的手指，只有屁股还在知趣的迎合。  
快到高潮的时候，车勋贴着他，张口咬住他的后劲，猫一样的叼住那块皮肤。李承协头上全是沙子，但车勋不在意，腾出手扳住他的脸亲吻。太阳穴，鼻尖，嘴唇，他一一虔诚吻过，李承协的脸很湿，味道很咸，像泪与汗也像海洋。李承协一动不动任由他摆弄，虚弱的对他笑了笑，努力平复呼吸。  
“真……真好，我好喜欢你。”他平日低沉磁性的声音破败得不成样子，在车勋耳朵里却动人得无以复加。他的承协哥摸着自己的小腹，那里有车勋刚刚射进去的精液。  
他们又吻在了一起，海浪声不绝于耳，星空也不如眼底光亮。

翌日清晨两人狼狈不堪，同学们以为他俩是在外睡帐篷被冻感冒。李承协和车勋坐在车后排，身上是获捐的爱心衣物，两人东倒西歪的睡了过去。汽车驶过一个坑洼，惊动了猫一样的车勋，他摸了摸李承协的后颈，那里还有浅浅的凹痕。往他身边凑了凑，互相倚着，又睡了过去。


End file.
